


Different Kind of Nervous

by reeby10



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: College, F/F, Femslash February 2018, First Kiss, First Meetings, Post-Canon, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Sarah's nervous about going to college. Until she meets her new roommate at least.





	Different Kind of Nervous

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://clockwork-hart1.livejournal.com/33732.html?thread=960452#t960452) for Femslash February 2018.

Sarah felt her stomach roll with nerves as she surveyed her dorm room. One half was empty, just waiting for her roommate to arrive and populate it, but her side was all set up. On her bed sat some of her most treasured possessions, the stuffed animals that she knew she'd outgrown but couldn't bear to throw away. She needed their familiarity now, alone in a new place, two hundred miles from home.

She startled a little when the door opened behind her, and turned to see a girl her age coming in, a backpack slung over her shoulder and a large rolling bag behind her. She seemed just as surprised to see Sarah.

"Hi, you must be Alyana," Sarah said, smiling cautiously. Alyana smiled widely in return, and Sarah felt the nerves in her belly being replaced with a different kind of nervous feeling.

"And you must be Sarah," Alyana replied.

She looked Sarah over slowly, her gaze lingering a little more than was probably appropriate. Sarah felt herself flush at the attention. Alyana winked, stepping forward until she was only inches away from Sarah. A beat went by while Sarah wondered what in the world was going on, her breath coming quick as she waited to see what would happen.

Just as she was beginning to think nothing would, Alyana leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips. It lasted only a second before she pulled away, heading over to her side of the room to deposit her belongings. She shot a coy smile over her shoulder that had Sarah's heart beating faster.

"It's nice to meet you," Alyana said, her voice a little husky. "I think we'll be getting to know each other _very_ well."


End file.
